Vampiros
by Peta-Zeta
Summary: La vida de Irene Adler parece monótona y triste lejos de Londres y sin Sherlock Holmes hasta que su mirada se cruza en la calle con la de un extraño hombre.


Irene Adler vivía sola en un pequeño y acogedor piso al norte de Francia cuando sucedió algo realmente inesperado. Llevaba tiempo fuera de la ajetreada vida londinense, llena de grandes personalidades que le pedían que saciase sus deseos más extraños y de los que sacaba cualquier provecho, ocasionando algún que otro escándalo, como el que la llevó a encontrarse con Sherlock Holmes. Ahora su vida era más tranquila, pero también más aburrida, no estaba acostumbrada a vivir como una persona "normal". Vivía sola y tenía un trabajo que estaba muy lejos de la dominatrix que había sido antes; sus clientes no eran importantes empresarios ni les daba aquella excitante mezcla de dolor y placer, pero la vida sencilla y discreta la protegía, y estaba bien para un tiempo aunque después la aburriese.

Aquella tarde en la que todo cambió, estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad de vuelta a su casa después del trabajo. Miraba los escaparates taciturna, con un gesto tan gris como las nubes que cubrían el cielo del atardecer, pensando en Sherlock Holmes, de cuyo suicidio se había enterado apenas unos días atrás. Pensaba que, aunque llevaba tiempo sin verlo, aún le quería y conservaba la esperanza de reencontrarse con él. Ahora no había nada de esa esperanza.

Se quedó parada mirando un vestido que le recordó a uno que aún guardaba en su casa de Londres, la que tampoco iba a pisar en mucho tiempo. Se disponía a entrar en la tienda cuando algo la detuvo, la dejó clavada en el suelo, mirando el escaparate pero sin ver lo que había dentro. En el reflejo, su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre que había detrás, en la acera de enfrente, mirando el mismo vestido. Algo en aquel hombre alto y delgado le resultaba familia, algo en lo poco que podía distinguir de sus rasgos en la distancia que le resultaba familiar. Lo vio de reojo, y cuando quiso fijarse el hombre ya se había ido. Había sido solo una coincidencia, pero una coincidencia que le había dado un vuelco al corazón. En ese momento sonó un trueno, así que corrió a su casa, que ya estaba cerca.

Solo unos minutos después de llegar, prepararse un té y sentarse a leer un libro sonó el timbre y ella, automáticamente, soltó el libro y lo cambió por la pistola que solía tener siempre a mano (aún temía que la encontrasen y la matasen) y se acercó a la puerta. Avanzó despacio y sin hacer ruido por el pasillo. Se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar y justamente entonces volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez los golpes fueron acompañados de una profunda y conocida voz masculina.

-_Mademoiselle Du Maurier, Simone, ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plaît. _

El corazón de Irene volvió a latir a una velocidad imposible. No podía ser, pero tenía que ser, era su voz… Y solo él sabía que ahora se llamaba Simone du Maurier, a no ser que le hubiesen sonsacado el nombre. Se asomó por la mirilla, para asegurarse, y el hombre volvió a preguntar.

-_ Est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi?_

Irene sonrió un instante y abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre del escaparate, un hombre de su edad, alto, delgado, pelirrojo y con los ojos castaños. Le dejó pasar, ya seria y sin decir nada, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó el hombre.

Como respuesta, Irene le pegó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, y con el impulso se dejó caer sobre él para abrazarlo igual de fuerte.

-Mucho –susurró con la frente en el hombro de él-. Lo he pasado fatal, ya me puedes dar una explicación de todo esto. Y quítate todo eso, aquí no te va a ver nadie y prefiero que seas tú.

El hombre, obediente, se quitó la peluca, las lentillas y se lavó en el baño todo el maquillaje. Cuando volvió al salón, donde Irene se había vuelto a sentar a leer, ya era Sherlock Holmes. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Irene y esta le señaló una taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Veo que no quieres hablar –señaló tras probar el té.

-Ya lo he dicho todo –replicó Irene sin levantar la vista del libro, con una mezcla de rencor y decepción que intentaba ocultar para parecer fría-. Ahora te toca a ti. Ya sé que quieres quedarte aquí, y puedes hacerlo, te debo mi vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer… o lo máximo, ya que parece que te olvidaste de mí cuando lo planeaste todo.

-¿Que me olvidé de ti?

-Estoy muerta para el mundo, vivo escondida ¿no pensaste que podía ser útil? ¿No pensaste que yo estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa para ayudarte a evitar todo esto? ¿O para devolverte el favor?

_No me debes nada, _pensó Sherlock, _no te salvé para eso; te salvé porque yo quise, para que estuvieses bien, porque te lo merecías. Te entiendo, pero no quería meterte en la boca del lobo otra vez. _En lugar de decir todo eso, se quedó callado y bebiendo el té.

-Hablas como si conocieses toda la historia –insinuó al cabo de un rato, incapaz de mantener la tensión.

-Leo periódicos, te conozco bien y sé atar cabos. No necesito más.

-¿Te importa que toque el violín?

-Adelante, es agradable.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá, llevó la taza a la cocina y sacó un violín de su bolsa. No era el suyo, que se había quedado en Baker Street, sino uno que había comprado de segunda mano, aunque en bastante buen estado, el día anterior. Se puso en pie ante la ventana empañada por el frío y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había compuesto cuando pensaba que Irene estaba muerta; una melodía dedicada especialmente a ella, aunque ella no lo sabía. Así, Sherlock sentía que le expresaba todos sus sentimientos sin necesidad de hacerlo directamente. Quería calmar sus ánimos para que dejase ya esos sentimientos tan contradictorios.

Solo unos minutos después volvió la tormenta, aún más fuerte que antes, y se fue la luz, quedándose la casa a oscuras, sin más iluminación que la poca que entraba por la ventana mojada y empañada. A Sherlock no le importó y siguió tocando hasta que apareció Irene con una vela en la mano.

-Es una melodía preciosa, Sherlock. No la había escuchado nunca, ¿es tuya?

Sherlock la miró a la luz de la vela y se dio cuenta por su expresión dulce y ligeramente triste de que era su forma de pedirle perdón por su mal humor de antes. La llama de la vela se reflejaba en los ojos de Irene, que parecían ámbar, e iluminaba sus rasgos suavemente. Recordando la noche que la salvó, en la que la iluminación no era muy diferente, sus palabras salieron sin tapujos.

-Es tuya –susurró mientras acababa la pieza, mirando la sonrisa agradecida de ella, y besó su cabeza.

Cuando terminó, dejó el violín apartado mientras Irene dejaba la vela en una repisa junto a la ventana y se abrazaron con ternura. Irene parecía haber olvidado ya su mal humor, a pesar de que, como pensó Sherlock, era totalmente comprensible; ahora solo querían abrazarse y olvidar el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Se besaron durante un buen rato, primero suavemente y luego cada vez más apasionados, abrazándose con fuerza y saboreando los labios del otro. Ambos se dejaron llevar y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. No había juegos, no había fustas ni esposas, nadie vencía a nadie; solo había amor y deseo, solo la alegría de volver a estar juntos y el ansia de no separarse nunca más. Irene intentó empujar a Sherlock para llevarlo al dormitorio, pero él la empujó en la dirección contraria, contra la ventana, y los pechos ya desnudos de ambos chocaron entre sí; ella se rió por su impaciencia mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Tengo frío –murmuró cuando su espalda tocó el vidrio. Como respuesta, él la frotó con sus manos para darle calor-. Así mejor…

Ambos ardían ya de deseo, así que Irene volvió a intentar llevar a Sherlock a la cama, y de nuevo la respuesta de este fue la contraria; la cogió en brazos y se abrió paso entre sus piernas, con las que Irene le abrazó la cadera.

-¿No temes que nos vean? –preguntó Irene con una sonrisa pícara y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras acercaba más las caderas de él a las suyas.

-No –contestó el con un jadeo y empezando a moverse lentamente-. Está oscuro y llueve tanto que es como una manta; no van a ver nada.

-Con lo tímido que fuiste en Karachi… -susurró Irene acariciándole el cuello con la nariz y enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él.

-La gente cambia, aprende cosas nuevas…

Irene lo calló con un beso y no volvieron a decirse una sola palabra, excepto sus nombres, susurrados al oído en jadeos; cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento acompasado y sincrónico de sus caderas hablaba por ellos. En el salón de Irene Adler solo se oían la fuerte lluvia y a los dos amantes desesperados por llegar a fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, golpeando rítmicamente la ventana. Ambos se sentían tan felices como nunca antes compartiendo los latidos de sus corazones de tan cerca como estaban.

Irene pensaba en el momento en que se conocieron. Una dominatrix poseedora de unas comprometidas fotografías que un detective buscaba, un extraño caso de un accidente de un coche para pasar el rato, pensar y no aburrirse. Ambos estaban trabajando, pero ahí comenzó a nacer algo que fue creciendo en ambos, de forma más abierta en ella que en él. Un amor escondido, en cualquiera de los casos; sentimientos prohibidos que se manifestaban de la forma más sutil que podían, la prohibición hacía que todo fuese aún más intenso. Y ahora estaba ahí con él, entre su pecho ardiente y la ventana helada.

Sherlock, por su parte, pensaba que si hubiese conocido a Irene antes, jamás habría tocado las drogas o el tabaco. Comparando la sensación que le producía Irene (y no solo cuando hacían el amor) con las drogas que conocía, llegó a la conclusión de que para conseguir la misma sensación con cualquiera de esas drogas tendría que tomar una dosis tan grande que lo mataría en el acto. Era adicto a Irene y no le preocupaba, ella era su droga favorita: deliciosa, estimulante, potente y casi inofensiva. Necesitaba su intelecto para mantener activa su mente, su corazón para aprender a amar y su cuerpo para sentirla con él. En su palacio mental, Atenea y Minerva no solo compartían habitación, sino también rostro, nombre y voz: los de Irene Adler; ella era su diosa.

Exhaustos los dos, aún jadeantes, se tumbaron desnudos y abrazados en la alfombra, mirando en el cristal empañado excepto por la silueta de Irene y las manos de Sherlock a ambos lados. La última vez, las prisas y la adrenalina de la fuga no les habían permitido disfrutar del momento, pero ahora, muertos los dos a ojos del mundo, sin nadie juzgando su relación ni nada que la pusiese en peligro, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, como dos vampiros.


End file.
